Tomorrow Could Be Too Late
by IwaOokawa
Summary: Kurogane is remembering some important things from his past what leads him to make a decision he would have never expected. KuroFai SPOILERS for Nihon and Tokyo!


**A/N: **The story is set in Nihon before the group departs for Clow (that is why there will be NO Kuro-nicknames! XD). It's my first KuroFai story, but I don't expect any reservation XD Just give it to me, if I deserve it!

What inspired me to write this story is a song called "One Day Too Late" by Skillet.

Have fun reading! ^o~

* * *

Kurogane stared to the ceiling of his room. He couldn't sleep. It's not like he wasn't used to not sleeping, but he had thought that when he would come back to Nihon, back to all the familiar things he might be able to relax for real, especially since they knew they would be going to Clow Country in a few days and probably needed all the strength they could muster.

But sleeping was just not possible. Kurogane scoffed as he rolled onto his side. It was so unlike him to let something bother him so much, but he couldn't help it.

He wondered what the mage was going to do, if all this was over.

The black haired male didn't need to contemplate that he cared for that stupid idiot. He just did. But the mage cared a lot for the princess (and of course the boy), so he might stay with them in Clow. Celes had been destroyed, so there was no way of going back, but Kurogane didn't believe the idiot would want to go in the first place.

That made Kurogane the only one to leave the group.

Of course, he cared for the princess and Shaolan, too, but his life still belonged to princess Tomoyo, so he had to come back to Nihon no matter what. He didn't mind leaving Sakura and Shaolan, they were strong enough to face whatever may come themselves.

He _did _mind leaving that idiot mage.

He had fought against that fact countless times. He didn't want to accept it, when he realized that he wanted to protect him, later he had denied that he considered him a friend. But he had absolutely [i]resented[/i] the fact that he… - how the hell could he say that – was some teeny tiny bit in love with the mage.

But Kurogane was a warrior and as one it was his duty to face upcoming challenges, so his denial didn't last too long.

He was in love with that idiot period. (Even if it was only some very very small bit, mind you!)

Unfortunately Kurogane doubted the blonde wanted to come with him back to Nihon. Not until Kurogane would ask him to. But would he be able to do so? Accepting he had feelings: okay. Acting on them: not a chance. And it was probably better that way. Even if Tomoyo-hime seemed okay with it (he had seen her 'approving' glances now and then), living in a homosexual relationship here in Nihon was tough. Kurogane wasn't even sure he could show the mage his feelings openly, if they stayed here. So he would probably end up hurting the other. And he damn well didn't plan on doing that.

He ninja scoffed again as he rolled over onto the other side. His arms were firmly folded in front of his chest. Suddenly an image of his late mother flashed before his eyes. His deep scowl softened and then turned slightly pained. When had been the last time he had told his mother he loved her? He couldn't remember. She had always been there, always around him, so he never felt the need to tell her about his feelings every day. How could he have imagined that she might not be there anymore the next day? She had been ripped cruelly out of life and way too soon, too. Kurogane regretted not saying anything to her, before her life had abruptly ended. There were so many things he would still love to tell her, but he would ever again be able to. He had been too late.

The same was true for his father. There had never been any person he respected more. He had been his idol, his perfect image of what he wanted to become. He had been a kind yet strong man and Kurogane loved him dearly. But he had been unable to tell him before he had left Suwa and never returned. Kurogane had been too late, again.

Should he really risk letting Fai go and never getting the chance to spill his heart?

After their visit in Clow, he won't be seeing the mage again, that was for sure. He would have to let him go for good. His stomach turned as he thought about that. He didn't want that idiot out of his life, dammit! With the end of that thought he had already stood up. There was no time to waste even if it certainly was the most stupid thing he had ever done. But if he hestitated now, it could come to haunt him later.

Tomorrow could be too late.

Fai looked up surprised when Kurogane waltzed into his bedroom. He wasn't sleeping. Why should he? It was a futile thing since he became a vampire. He sent his travel companion a smile neither real nor as fake as it had once been.

"What are you doing here? And such a strange time, too. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Shut up, idiot! There are more pressing matters on hand than sleeping!"

The blonde didn't let Kurogane see the slightly wary glance he was about to give. Although he had kind of made up with the ninja he still didn't think of Kurogane to sneak into his room way past midnight to have some friendly conversation.

The taller stood there not moving. All of a sudden he felt dumb. Surely he would seem like a lovestruck teenager if he were to "confess" now. But just this once he had to swallow his pride. He had let several of people dear to him go, it was not going to happen again! But he still wanted to keep as much if his pride as possible. His next words were probably the closest to being dear in all the time he knew the mage.

"You better come back here with me after everything's over, you hear?"

Fai tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's very sweet of you caring about me so much, Kurogane. But I'm not so sure about leaving the children alone..."

The ninja growled. He was being made fun of again (as always with that stupid idiot)!

"The kids will be fine! But you better come back so I can have an eye on you!"

"Aww you worry over me so much!"

They were the same words from before Tokyo but Fai's face which went with them was different. It had lost it's idiotic smile and the somewhat suggestive tone. It clearly showed that Fai wasn't taking Kurogane seriously. Well, if he didn't want to then the ninja had to make him! His next words did cost him a lot of strength.

"I do."

It was a pleasure to see Fai's eyes widen with surprise although he desperately tried to mask it.

"And because I do, I expect you to be careful so I can take you home with me after everything's over, mage."

That said Kurogane left the room. He may not have said the way he wanted to, but Fai already knew him so he would understand the message.

"And don't you dare disobeying me... Fai!"

He closed the door.


End file.
